Ensor
Ensor was the family name of one of the greatest computer scientists of Blake's era, and also (obviously) his son. Their first names were not revealed. Ensor the Younger appeared in the episode Deliverance and was portrayed by Tony Caunter. Ensor the Elder appeared in the episode Orac and was portrayed by Derek Farr. History The Tarial Cell At the age of 18, Ensor the Elder developed the Tarial cell, leading to a new generation of computers. He also developed other radical new concepts in the field of computer technology. Some years later he suffered a massive heart attack whilst on vacation on a frontier planet, and the medical facilities there were unable to give him a new heart. Instead he was fitted with a prosthetic organ, powered by microcells with a life span of 40 years. Shortly afterwards he disappeared along with his four-year-old, having fled to Aristo. Ensor claimed to have spent the next forty years in his hideout on Aristo, although his son spoke of their enjoying only thirty years of independence and Avon told Dorian Ensor had only spent the last twenty years of his life in hiding. Before his disappearance he tutored the young Muller, instilling a fanatical work ethic that led to the development of the megalomaniac android Muller built on Pharos. Orac called Ensor "a tyrant for self-discipline". Ensor also met Dorian at some time, and Dorian later described him to Avon as "never a gracious man". Orac On Aristo he designed and built Orac, his ultimate achievement. Forty years later he attempted to sell it to the Federation for 100 million credits and the services of a surgeon (his heart nearing the end of its lifespan). He despatched his son to bring the surgeon, Maryatt, to his hiding place. However, Ensor was betrayed by Servalan who planted a bomb on Ensor the Younger's ship, believing that if he and Maryatt never returned to Aristo Ensor the Elder would soon die and she could simply collect Orac for free. Maryatt died and Ensor the Younger was badly wounded and taken aboard the Liberator, which he attempted to hijack and take to Aristo. He died of his wounds shortly afterwards. The Liberator travelled to Aristo seeking to stop Servalan getting Orac, and also in need of medical supplies. On meeting Blake and Cally Ensor the Elder assumed they were the surgeons sent to help him and went with them without questioning their credentials. His heart failed and he died en route to the teleport extraction point. Personality Ensor the Elder was outwardly irascible, but displayed a great affection for Orac. On learning of his son's death he was upset and wondered aloud if his son had known how much he loved him. In his hiding place on Aristo he kept tropical fish, potted plants and enjoyed listening to classical music. Ensor the Younger, for his part, was devoted to his father - his last words were a plea for Blake to complete his mission. He was extremely secretive when it came to revealing the location of their hideout. He was, in his own words, a nervous pilot. Category:Scientists